Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: "It's just the first year of the rest of our lives." You've seen Harry Potter's adventures... but what about the next generation of Hogwarts students? Join Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and the other students at Hogwarts. The war might be over... but a dark force is still lingering...
1. YEAR ONE, PART ONE, CHAPTER ONE

**REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this is 'Hogwarts: The Next Generation', which I hope will reach the full seven years of Hogwarts, plus a few epilogues (hopefully) to close the character's stories. Incase you are wondering, the layout is really simple, but I'll explain it anyway.**

**~ There are approximately eight chapters in a part, depending on how eventful the part is. There are thirteen parts in a year.**

**~ The main characters in this are including (but not limited to) Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter -**

**PLUS: Two OCs, which will remain unlisted here, but you'll figure it out.**

**~ Around Year Five, ScoRose is picked up, but isn't a 'thing' until late-Year Seven. **

**~ All of the Weasley/Potter Family are present.**

**~ Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan ARE subtly mentioned to be gay in this, so if you're not for that, skip that chapter, which WILL have a Disclaimer on it. (IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS PAIRING, YOU SHOULD KNOW JK ROWLING INTENDED THEM TO BE AN INTER-RACIAL, GAY COUPLE, BUT DIDN'T FOCUS ON IT FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT.**

**~ Cho Chang married a muggle, meaning her child is a half-blood.**

**~ Sticks with the canonical information supplied in the books, and information given by JK Rowling, so don't worry. I even have huge Harry Potter fans discuss what can/cannot be done before this is written.**

**ANYWAY, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION<strong>

* * *

><p>Death is but crossing the world, as friends do the seas; they live<br>in one another still. For they must needs be present, that love  
>and live in that which is omnipresent. In this divine glass they<br>see face to face; and their converse is free, as well as pure. This is  
>the comfort of friends, that though they may be said to die, yet<br>their friendship and society are, in the best sense, ever present,  
>because immortal.<p>

~ William Penn_, More Fruits of Solitude _

* * *

><p><em><span>Year One<span>_

**PART ONE**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p>He walked down the carriage with his trunk dragging behind him, his brother, cousin, and her bestfriend following behind him.<p>

The taller one, his cousin, called up at him from further down the carriage.

"Al!" she said, "There's a compartment to your right that looks empty."

Al's brother stopped and muttered to him in a slight whisper, "I'm gonna sit with Alice, Roxie and Gertrude, if that's fine with you." then the brown haired boy slipped in the compartment without another word or a reply from his brother.

He stepped into the compartment and attempted to lift the trunk over his head, dropping it several times while his cousin and her bestfriend went to find the trolley woman.

"Let me help you with that," said a boy walking past the open-doored compartment, quickly leaping to his feet to lift the trunk into the overhead compartment.

"Thanks..." the black-haired boy said graciously.

"No problem," he bit the inside of his thumb, "What's your name?"

Al coughed, "It's a bit of a mouthful-"

"Try me." the other cut over him.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"Seven syllables." he counted on his fingers, "Not bad - but I've got nine." he held out his hand and grinned, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Albus looked at his hand wearily, the name clicking in his head in an instant.

"Al!" a voice called from the hall, "Help, please?"

He craned his neck around the corner, "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" she exclaimed, "Cat happened!"

"Sorry!" the brunette girl on the floor repeated, "I am _so_ sorry!"

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy burst out laughing, "You knocked over the trolley lady?"

"I am so sorry!" the girl repeated, "I didn't mean it! I just..." she stopped, "I am so sorry!"

The taller girl next to her attempting to help her up, with the pale skin, freckles, chocolatey eyes and frizzy brown hair was bright red.

"Wow, Rosie-posie!" Al teased, "You really know how to make a first impression."

"It wasn't me!" she shrieked, "It was Cat!" she gestured to the girl on the floor.

"Yes, but you didn't really help much." counteracted the girl named Cat, standing up. She stepped closer to Scorpius.

"Who're you?"

"Scorpius - Scorp." he corrected himself.

"Scorpius _Malfoy_?" the tall girl frowned.

He frowned to mimic her, "Yeah..."

Albus snorted, but passed it off as an aggressive cough.

"I'm going to ignore you." Cat glared at Albus, before turning to Scorpius and saying kindly, "I'm Caterina Wood."

"As in..." he started, "Katie Wood, of the Holyhead Harpies?"

She nodded.

"And Oliver Wood - Puddlemere United?"

She nodded again.

"They're your parents?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but that's not as good as Al, or Rose's parents. Mine play Quidditch, theirs saved the world."

"Really?" he smirked, "Mine helped to destroy it - then switched at the last minute."

"Draco Malfoy. Former Death Eater. Current owner of Malfoy Industries." the tall girl said out of no where, "Vaguely familiar, Dad _may_, or may not rant about him everyday."

"And you're Rose Weasley." he said innocently, "Daughter of my father's ex-enemies - therefore, a possible friend."

"Interesting offer, Mr Malfoy."

Cat backed away awkwardly.

"Right!" Al said, "Might want to... go in a compartment... and sit down..."

Cat perked up, "Yeah, let's do that!"

"No." Rose said firmly, "Help the poor trolley lady."

"No!"

"Go!"

She scowled, "_Yes, mother_..." she mumbled.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius sat in the compartment.

"So, tell me about your family." Scorpius asked.

"Nine Aunts and Uncles, more than twice that many cousins." Rose said boredly.

"Tell me about them."

"Well..." she said slowly, "There's my parents, and my brother, Hugo. My uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and their kids, Albus is one of them -" she nodded towards him, "and his siblings, James and Lily. My uncle George and Aunt Angelina, with their kids Roxanne, she's second year, and Fred, he's fourth year."

Albus cut over her, "Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, with Victoire, Fifth Year, Dominique, third year, and Louis, he starts next year. Uncle Percy and his wife Audrey. Kids: Molly and Lucy. And Uncle Charlie, who's the second eldest child of our grandparents, but remains single." he concluded.

"What houses are they all in?" the blond asked.

"Why are you so interested in our family?" she asked. He shrugged.

Albus took a breath, "This is hard to remember..."

"Lucy's Gryffindor, Dominique's Hufflepuff, Victoire's Ravenclaw -"  
>Rose said quickly.<p>

" - Fred's Gryffindor, Roxanne's Hufflepuff, and James is Gryffindor." he concluded.

"No Slytherin?" Scorpius asked.

"No Slytherin." Rose repeated.


	2. YEAR ONE, PART ONE, CHAPTER TWO

**HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

><p><span><em>Year One<em>

**Part One**

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station just as Albus pulled on his Hogwarts robes.<p>

Cat barged through the door as soon as it stopped with a jolt and shouted excitedly, "We're here! We're here!"

Albus rolled her eyes. He hated Cat a few hears back when she had moved onto their street, at number three, right beside Rose's house at number five, but over the years she became less annoying and grew on him.

"Pointing out the obvious much?" Rose said.  
>"I'm just so excited!" she called.<br>She hadn't so much as finished her sentence when the call of, "FIRS' YEARS!" ran through the train.

"Hagrid." Albus grinned.

Hagrid was currently eighty-seven years old, yet in his old age he still cared enough, and was loyal to Albus Dumbledore for giving him a job, to work as the groundkeeper. Hardly any Hogwarts Staff that had been around in the time of Albus's parents had left, the only remaining being Sybill Trelawney, Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout. Professor Binns had left seventeen years earlier because he couldn't take the students disinterest anymore.

The First Years surrounded Hagrid and followed himto the dock, where they sat in boats. Albus shared a boat with Cat, Hagrid, and a tanned girl with a blue streak who looked so off the planet she could have stepped on by mistake. Al looked up and saw Hogwarts Castle. The place where his parents had spent their teen years. His second true home.

"Righ', so..." Hagrid stared up a the doors, "Professor Longbotto' shou' be 'ere any second now..."

On queue, the doors opened, and a tall man with an unshaven face and kind eyes looked over at them all.

He smiled and all the students seized their chatter and looked up at him.  
>"Follow me, before the sorting ceremony begins."<p>

He lead everyone into the entrance hall, and walled directly past the Great Hall, and into a small room.  
>"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said softly, "Dinner will start soon, but before we eat, you need to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because, here, your house is like your family. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin-"<br>"Sir?" said a boy next to the blue-streaked girl, "What house were you in?"  
>"What's your name?" Professor Longbottom asked.<br>"Chase McLaggen."  
>"Oh, son of Cormac? yes, I know your father... Anyway... I was in Gryffindor, myself. In fact, I am Head of House as an adult, yet terrible as a student..."<br>Chase looked down at his feet.  
>"You can earn points with good behavior and Quidditch winnings, while misbehavior will lose you points. At the end of the year, the House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points." he continued, "The Sorting will be in a few minutes, I think you should try to look presentable - nothing is worse than making a bad impression on your first day. Anyway! I will fetch you in a few minutes when it starts. Good luck!"<br>He closed the door behind him, and instantly the chatter arose again.

"I'm gonna ace this." muttered Scorpius in Al's ear, "You just gotta put on a hat."  
>"It's much more than that!" Rose said, "It sees everything. All that talk about Slytherin being evil is a load of dung - they're ambition, Hufflepuff is loyal. Gryffindor is bravery, and Ravenclaw is logic. I want to be all of those, if I can."<br>"Is that even possible?" asked Albus.  
>"Of course not. She means, like being all of those traits No one can be all four houses."<p>

Suddenly the door opened again, and everyone stopped talking. Professor Longbottom guided everyone to the Great Hall, down the centre of four tables. On a stool sat an old wizard's hat.

Everyone stared at the hat, when suddenly it moved.


	3. YEAR ONE, PART ONE, CHAPTER THREE

**HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

><p><span><em>Year One<em>

**Part One**

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

><p>A rip near the brim of the old hat opened, and it sang;<p>

_'Once upon a time,_

_On the land in which you stand,_

_Four founders came and built a fort,_

_Cheerful; hand-in-hand,_

_The founders were all clever,_

_Loyal, strong and smart,_

_Thinking that the day was never,_

_Would their their friendship break apart,_

_There was Ravenclaw,_

_Logical and kind,_

_Using words as a message,_

_Wise beyond her time,_

_Thou might be like Hufflepuff,_

_Loyal and never toils,_

_Better with friends then they are without,_

_Alone, they seek to recoil,_

_Perhaps thee is a Slytherin!_

_With cunning on your side,_

_Ambition is your greatest gift,_

_Though comes with the others' snide,_

_Finally, with Gryffindor,_

_Albus Dumbledore was so,_

_Brave and kind, and always forgiving,_

_No matter high or low,_

_Find out your gift, your talent, your fate,_

_At the hands of me,_

_As a thinking hat, you can trust,_

_Me to tell you what I see!'_

The hall applauded at the hat's song, while Professor Longbottom held a scroll in front of him.

"First is... Boot, Ryan!"

A pink boy with shoulder-length hair and freckles splattered all over his face stood up and sat on the chair, placing the hat over his head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

He leapt off the chair, a big smile plastered over his face for ear to ear, as a boy who looked almost identical to him patted him on the back.

"Chang-Dooley, Jeremy!"

He reminded Albus of a young actor. Albus noticed nervous energy in him, with his over-expressive face. He grinned lopsidedly as the hat went over his wavy-black hair.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Creevey, Lynda."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lynda Creevey was a short girl, the hat covered her eyes.

'Fletchley, David' was the first Hufflepuff, and quickly joined the table of black and yellow, while "Garlner, Ethan,' became a Ravenclaw.

"Finnegan-Thomas, Lucille," called Professor Longbottom, and an extremely freckly girl stood up with a half-smirk, before becoming a Gryffindor.

"Kindle, Alexstraza"

A minute passed, then two, before finally a wide-eyed girl stood up with realisation exclaiming, "Right, that's me!"

The hall erupted into laughter as the hat fell over her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried.

There were even more cheers for the wide-eyed girl than anyone else at the ceremony so far.

"McLaggan, Chase!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus groaned, and whispered to Scorpius, "I've heard tons about him. Apparently, his dad's a git."

"Malfoy, Scorpius,"

There was excessive mumbling around the room and his once grinning face darkened considerably. The hat fell over his green eyes and, a second later, shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was a pronounced discussion around the room, and some frowning faces looking up at Scorpius, but none looking more confused than Scorpius himself.

Albus looked around. Now, there were only four people left.

That's when he heard it.

"Potter, Albus?"


	4. YEAR ONE, PART ONE, CHAPTER FOUR

**HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

><p><span><em>Year One<em>

**Part One**

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

><p>"Potter, Albus?" he repeated, phrasing it as a very pronounced question.<p>

Al gulped, before looking up at the stool and taking a step forwards, and then another. He sat at the stool and saw his brother there with his fingers crossed at the Gryffindor table, and Victoire and encouraging smile from the Ravenclaw one. The next he saw was the inside of the hat, and he heard a voice inside his head.

At first, he was shocked, but he relaxed when he realised it was the hat.

"_Hmm... Potter... you've definitely had a very interesting family over the last five decades. Oh... loyalty for your friends and family, that's good. Talent. Hidden away, but it's there... wanting to make you're own name... very ambitious, giving the standard you have to live up to... this is very difficult... I know, what about-"_

Albus took a deep breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus couldn't believe it, he was the first in his family to be in Slytherin. He had no friends in Slytherin, even. He saw Rose, and she gave him a sad smile. She knew how much he had been against Slytherin on his way here.

He got off the stool, and sat on the bench.

"Weasley, Rose."

She stood up and smiled at Al one last time, before, almost immediately, the hat yelled to the hall,

"RAVENCLAW!" for the whole hall to hear. She made her way to the bronze and blue Ravenclaw table and sat between Ethan Garlner and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Wood, Caterina,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'_Atleast _she_ got Gryffindor,'_ Al thought, _'__She expected me to sit next to her."_

Finally, the sorting ended with 'Zabini, Caleb' (Whom became Slytherin) before food materialised in front of them.

"You know being Slytherin isn't that bad," said a large girl with her slick blonde hair pulled into a high pony-tail.

"Gertrude," Al looked up, "Do me a favour, and shut up."

"Yeah, shut up Goyle," the boy, Caleb, said.

"Same goes for you too," he retorted, "Just leave me alone."

He ate in silence, and when he met up with Rose, Scorpius and Cat later, he realised they had fun. He just put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah... it's great."

It wasn't. He hated it. He hated being Slytherin. He hated-

"Potter! Weasley! Malfoy!" came a voice, "My office!"

"What did we do?" Scorpius asked defendantly, his voice cracking, "We've been here_ two hours_!"

"You've done nothing."

They followed her to her office. The headmaster's office.

"Now," she crossed her arms, "I know your parents have been able to bend the rules slightly, but I am not to put up with it. It may seem like I'm prejudiced, but I'm not. I liked all your parents very much. Just know I only have your best interests at heart."

She let them go.

"Oh, and Miss Weasley?"

Rose turned around.

"Get that hair out of your face, you're beautiful, don't hide behind all that hair."

She gave the three of them one last smile before pushing them out of the office.


	5. YEAR ONE, PART ONE, CHAPTER FIVE

**HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

><p><span><em>Year One<em>

**Part One**

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

><p>Albus was very quick to realise that everyone hated Slytherins just as much as he did.<p>

The only problem was that he was now heaped and grouped with them now. The whispers followed him as well as Gertrude and Zabini. Except the only difference was, they followed them in disgust, they followed Albus in interest.

James said this would happen. Everyone wants to know every detail about being the son of the Chosen One. Even Rose got it bad. Both of her parents were war heroes from pure skill. What had Albus' father done? A scar on his forehead that had faded years ago that he had only received by chance (he had heard that Professor Longbottom could have had it happen to him instead). A chance that changed his life. James had warned him, but he hadn't expected people to follow him with disbelieving mutters of "Potter... Slytherin? Has to be a mistake!"

People followed Rose for the first week or so too, though for an entirely different. Rose sparked interest because of two thins - one was because she was the first born of war heroes, and the second is because of her new-found friendship with Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose shared a dormitory with four other girls. The first, being Alexstraza Kindle, the wide-eyed girl with the weird blue-streak. The other three, were Rebecca Goldstein, Cecelia Burrow and Alia Patil-Grant. Rebecca Goldstein was a short girl with dirty-blonde hair and green-blue eyes. Cecelia Burrow, on the other hand, was almost the opposite, with dark-brown hair and black-pit eyes. The third girl, Alia Patil-Grant was a pretty girl of Indian decent. She had a square jaw, and pink lips.

Rose woke up to see the sheets of the bed next to her illuminated. The brunette frowned at the blanket, and left her bed. She narrowed closer, and lifted up the sheets.

Alexstraza Kindle sat up in her bed, with her wand a lit in her right hand, a book in her left.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose.

"Reading," she said blandly.

Rose looked out the window, and tried not to laugh. She looked back at Alexstraza.

"It's Seven AM."

The other girl looked up, and stared out the window for a second.

"Oh," she realised, "So it is."

Rose raised her eyebrow, "Have you been up all night?"

She shrugged, "Maybe..."

"It's against school rules to be awake all night."

"So? How is 'Person Spit' going to know?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Pomona Sprout - and how will she know? I'll tell her."

She shrugged again, "Pomona Sprout is a weird name."

"Says the girl whose name is 'Alexstraza'..."

"I prefer Alex," she replied, standing up.

Alex was shorter than Rose by many inches, and had very light, brunette hair.

She held out her hand.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"You... don't know?" Rose asked her.

Alex frowned and pouted, "No... Why should I?"

"Rose Weasley? Daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley?"

Alex frowned.

"You know me then?"

"I..." Alex started, "I thought... Hermione Granger was a guy..."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Seriously? Hermione is a girl's name..."

"Right..."

* * *

><p>Rose and Alex left the dormitory, or rather, Rose left the dormitory ready to tell Professor Sprout of her staying-up, and Alex protested, following her.<p>

"It's against the rules! How can you not expect me to tell the _Headmistress_!"

A blonde girl shouted from the top of the staircase. Her hair was wavy, with golden-orange streaks. It was pulled back in a fish-braid, with her shorter bangs framing her face.

"Why are you shouting? It's Eight-Thirty AM!"

"Victoire, I'm just arguing with Alex, it's nothing."

"It is something, because not only am I prefect, but I'm also your eldest cousin."

Alex stared at Victoire unblinkingly, while she spoke to her cousin.

"-Why are you arguing with her?" Victoire asked.

"-She stayed up all night reading-"

Victoire turned to Alex.

"Were you?"

Alex was completely zoned out, before she blinked and asked, "Wait, you're _cousins_?"

"I can't believe you," Rose practically face-palmed, "That's all you got from this situation?"

"-You don't look anything alike!" continued Alex blindly without listening to Rose.

Rose knew at that moment that she was going to hate spending the next seven years in a dormitory.


	6. YEAR ONE, PART ONE, CHAPTER SIX

**HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

><p><span><em>Year One<em>

**Part One**

**_Chapter Six_**

* * *

><p>Albus woke up in the Slytherin Dormitory for the third time since his sorting. He still wasn't entirely over the shock of thinking about that. He still wasn't entirely over tightening the silver-and-green tie to his shirt for school, and wearing the matching scarf outside. There was a small part of him that reminded himself that his father said that is was okay - and it didn't matter. There was still a minuscule part of him that felt ashamed for being grouped with the Slytherins.<p>

He was still friends with Rose and Cat, plus the acceptance of an unlikely newly-kindled friendship with Scorpius Malfoy.

They had tried to make him feel better, but it didn't really do much use. The first thing that the four of them had done at breakfast that day was write letters to their individual families. Scorpius was less than happy at the prospect of this, but with persuasion from Rose, he wrote an extremely short one-paragraph long letter note. He handed the letter to Albus to edit. He scanned it briefly, before passing it over to Rose for a proper edit;

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I wasn't intending on writing you a letter, _(there were then many, many strikes over the next few words in a dark ink, so the writing underneath wasn't readable.) _but after much thought, I have decided to. I would like to inform you that at my sorting , I was not sorted into Slytherin, like the pair of you were, but Ravenclaw. It was as much as a surprise to me as it is to you. If I do not write to you in the future it would be because _(There were, once again, large strikes over the next words, but then continued as if he had merely forgotten that he had written out the words) _I have friends at Hogwarts, I suppose. I'm not sure they would call me a friend, but I call the three of them my friends._

_Sincerely, __Scorpius_

Rose passed it back to Scorpius, with only the suggestion of rewriting it without the scrawled out parts.

Professor Longbottom passed the table, reprimanding them to go back to their tables. They had not forgotten, of course, they merely hoped that Neville would forget himself and that they could pass freely. None of the other teachers noticed, or if they did, cared. Albus and Cat, stood up, beginning to walk to their respective tables, when Albus glanced at James and remembered their mother's words from many days ago now. His expression lifted as he brought himself to announce to the entire hall extremely loudly -

"Professor Longbottom, James wants to give you love."

The students' heads snapped towards where James sat at the Gryffindor table. It took seconds for him to process exactly what his younger brother had said, but when he had, he said really loudly with a darkened glare at Albus, "My mother wants to give you love! Not me!" he clarified.

The girl next to him, who he was quite so obviously attempting to flirt with, and conveniently was Alice Longbottom, the daughter of the very same Professor his brother had just proclaimed that James loved, was giggling behind her hand, feeling sorry for the brunet next to her.

The hall was extremely captivated by the show provided by the two Potter brothers, not even caring what they were absent-mindedly shoving into their mouths.

Albus swore he could see his brother's hair spark with electricity and his face fume. James put on a false smile and walked so innocently up to his brother that immediately screamed, '_run_!"

He formed a very quick plan in his head - he would dart out of the Great Hall, down the stairs to the dungeons, and hide himself away in the Slytherin common room. In theory, this was all done and good, but Al realised his plan had a slight miscalculation when he remembered that James was much faster than he was, that he had to practically jump over the banisters in order to properly outrun him. He skidded when the stairs he went to land on moved a tad second too early and scrapped his left leg. Still, he continued running until he yelped the password, ('_Apparevanesck_') and was safely in the common room.

He slid down the wall, closing his eyes and gasping for air. He ran his left hand through his hair before covering his mouth and breathing uneasily into his palm.

"You 'kay?" asked a high-pitched Scottish voice from beside him that made Albus jump so far that he almost gave himself a heart attack.

He repositioned himself more comfortably against the wall, "Fine, my brother's just trying to kill me."

"'s no good," she grinned, holding out her hand, "Sylvia Michaels, second year."

He took her hand and shook it, "Al Potter, first year."

"Oh, I know," her expression suddenly became serious, "Son of the _Chosen One_, Slytherin! 'S pretty hard to believe..."

"Can't be that hard, he was almost Slytherin himself."

Albus quickly covered his mouth and swallowed at the realisation of what he just said.

"You're kidding?" she chewed her tongue, disbelieving.

He stopped speaking.

"Uh, anyway, lessons start in five minutes, you might want to..." she looked him over. Albus was short. Especially short for his age. Standing next to Scorpius, who was of average height for their age, he was just at chin-level. His robes were dispositioned after running, and partly-torn at the rip at his shoulder. His tie was loose, and his hair was a shaggy mess. The only thing that Albus liked about his appearance on a good day were his eyes - they were identical to his father's.

"Fix up..." she finished, before stepping out the barrier between the common room and the Dungeon corridor.

Al repositioned his robes lamely, but couldn't tie a tie, so granted, if he even tried to fix it, it would look even worse than it did prior. He restrained from fixing his hair, looking into the mirror, he realised he looked much like a younger version of his father, minor the scar, the glasses and the Gryffindor tie.

He didn't mind being Slytherin so much anymore, after all, Sylvia Michaels was a Slytherin,and she definitely seemed nice. Maybe he was ready to accept being Slytherin, and all because of Sylvia Michaels.


	7. YEAR ONE, PART TWO, CHAPTER ONE

**HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

><p><span><em>Year One<em>

**Part Two**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

><p>Caterina Wood had, as long as she could remember, been a strong believer that tomorrow was always going to be stronger than today. For years, she always assumed this had stemmed from her parents pushing her to do great things, even from a young age. She just thought that, perhaps her mum telling her that things get better had given her this... hope... that made her who she was.<p>

Looking back from now, she realised that it wasn't her parents. Sure they, had a part in it, but really, in actual fact, she believed this because everyday since she moved next-door to Rose Weasley, her life had become considerably better.

* * *

><p>The story of how Cat became friends with Rose Weasley was always fuzzy around the middle, but the beginning always started exactly the same way; it started with a little street just outside of London, built by the Ministry not too long after the the Second Wizarding War. This street was called Magica Avenue, and calling it a little street wasn't an exaggeration - it was a no-through-road, with only six houses on it. Rose's family lived at number five, Cat lived at number three, and Albus live at number six. It started with the Ginny Weasley, wife of Harry Potter, discovering she was pregnant for the second time.<p>

Rose had already been born at this point, as her birthday was very happily (or sometimes unfortunately could be the right word to describe it) at September 10th, 2006, and Albus would, later on, be born on April 16th, 2007. Harry told Ginny that Grimmauld Place wasn't a safe place for a child - with the many flights of stairs, it would be disastrous! He mentioned this at the Auror office, to which Ron told his bestfriend that the place across the road from his was empty.

Cat wouldn't come into the picture until nine years later, but it was definitely an eventful meeting, and Cat remembered that part immensely well. Her mother, Katie, knocked on the door to number six, and Ginny opened the door. The two women were gleeful upon the discovery that they lived merely across the road from each other, and Ginny was even more so when she realised that Katie had a daughter - and not just that, but a very subtle baby bump, that would in the future grow into Cat's younger brother, Tobias.

The red-head told Katie that her eldest son was attending Hogwarts, which he was. With some very quick calculations, Katie realised that meant that she had been twenty-three when her son was born - much too young, and the brunette told her so.

All the while, Cat was at her mother's feet. Ginny said that Hermione lived across the road, with a daughter just Cat's age, but that both her and Albus were out with their father's at the present time.

Cat had perked up her head at the mention of another girl her age living just next door. She was excited to meet her so much, that she had completely forgotten to be shy.

The next day, Cat knocked at number five, holding a basket with an assortment of biscuits in them, in the hope of making friend with this new girl. The door opened and she was rather intimidated by the woman in front of her, in a business suit with her hair pulled back.

"I'm... I'm..." she stammered, "I'm Cat Wood..!"

The woman in front of her obviously recognised the surname, and invited her in.

"I live next door!" Cat half-shouted.

The woman smiled, and the little nine year old regained confidence, "The lady over the road said that there was a girl living here my age."

Cat saw the woman leave the room, down the hall. She heard the opening of a door, and a moment later, she came back leading a shorter girl by her side.

"This is Rose," the woman, Rose's mother said, "Rose, this is Cat."

"Like the animal?" Rose giggled, "But she's a person!"

* * *

><p>Cat hadn't become friends with Albus until much later, but that is a story for another time. A much later time, when they actually do find themselves becoming friends. At the current moment, they were not purely because of the jealously of having the share Rose. Neither of them would force Rose to pick, after all, picking between your bestfriend and your cousin must be awfully difficult, and either way, the opposite of whoever she would have picked probably most likely would have screamed, "<em>BIAS<em>!" as loud as possible, before marching off in fury.

She related to this story just now, because she could see the three making room for a fourth member. A highly unlikely member - Scorpius Malfoy.

Cat, quite frankly, didn't have that much of a problem with him. His father, on the other hand, she wasn't fond of (she had heard stories of him being the reason her parents couldn't have children for a long period of time, because of her mother's run-in with St Mungo's) but Scorpius was clearly different. He was kind-hearted, and humble, really. Cat saw potential in him being their friend.

He was also less out-spoken than his father, which, if their parents were anything to go by, was certainly a good thing.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him, leaning over the piece of paper he was scribbling in.

"Drawing," he said bluntly, ripping the page from the rings of the book he had been given by Albus to stop him using so much parchment.

Cat glanced over at the picture - and was awed.

"Are you sure you're eleven?" she asked him.  
>He looked at her bizarrely, "Pretty sure. Twelve in October, though. October 21st."<p>

Rose laughed, but passed it off as a cough, almost just.

"That's insane, how do you draw so good?" Cat exclaimed, alerting the hall. Rose told Cat to sit in her seat - she didn't want this to be a habit, drawing everyone's attention to them at the Great Hall.

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't think it was that good, anyway."


	8. YEAR ONE, PART TWO, CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: I do realise, looking back at that previous chapter, that it hardly made any sense. So here's some Scorpius for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Year One<span>_

**Part Two**

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy stared at the letter his father had sent him.<p>

He couldn't believe the words he was reading. His father, pure-blooded, ex-Death Eater and former planned execution for Albus Dumbledore (or as Scorp liked to call him in his mind) actually was interested in the life of his only son. He read over the letter than he had received after supper, away from the prying eyes of his many classmates to shoot him dirty looks when his family owl, a beautiful Eagle Owl named Juno, dropped a letter in front of him.

He read the letter many times, fifteen, to be precise, twelve of them spent, rather than reading the actual letter, deciphering whether or not this was his father's true hand and signature.

It was totally authentic, Scorpius decided to himself, his green eyes tracing over the scrawl of a signature that formed the letters 'DM' in front of him, followed by a spiraling, serpent-like tail.

_**To;** Master Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_ (his father had always been pompous when writing.)

_First Year Boys' Dormitory, Ravenclaw Tower,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

_**From;** Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Malfoy Manor,_

_Wiltshire, England,_

_Scorpius,_

_You were right in corresponding with us. Your mother is absolutely overjoyed that you are making friends at __Hogwarts. I, and your mother, do beg of you __to write letters whenever you have freetime. _

_We are proud to have you in Ravenclaw. In fact, neither of us expected you to be selected for Slytherin. Quite frankly, neither of us wanted you to, either. With your family name already following you, inflicting you to seven years of discrimination. They might separate you from your ancestors._

_We do, sincerely hope your friends accept you for who you are, and not holding your surname against you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father, _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Underneath was a signature, and one final post-script-

_P.S; What are the names of your friends?_

Scorpius didn't want to reply. Even though his father had told him it was fine for him to be in Ravenclaw, being friends with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter would tip him off the edge. He decided, instead, to write only their nicknames over their actual names.

_Papa,_

_The name of my friends are Rosie, Al and Cat._

_Sincerely,_

_Scorp_

It definitely wasn't what his father considered as a letter, for sure. For one, he used his preferred name, which his father doesn't appreciate in formal correspondence. Secondly, he neglected to actually write his address at the top of the page - he never did, really, but his papa wasn't really fond of that fact.

A one-sentence answer wasn't going to cut it with his father, but he was certainly too tired to write a lengthy letter. He rolled it into a scroll and gave it to Juno, whom fluttered her wings and flew out the window. The blond almost fell, dead to the world, onto his bed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SPECIAL NEWS!<span>**

**This isn't massively important, but for the record, I did a lot of research in determining the middle names and houses for the kids... so if you want to see those, just go ahead and email:**

**hogwartsnextgeneration* *gmail*.com**

**(remove * and add the swirling 'at' symbol, it won't let me post it on here.)**

**(Yes, yes I did make an email just for this, and I am not sorry)**


	9. YEAR ONE, PART TWO, CHAPTER THREE

**HOGWARTS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

><p><em><span>Year One<span>_

**Part Two**

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

><p>Alex Kindle leant over the shoulder of Scorpius Malfoy. It took the blond mere moments to realise the girl peering over his shoulder to gaze at the sketch in the corner of the page. He raised his head a notch disconcertingly. Alex noticed this, and asked-<p>

"Who's that?"

He covered the picture with his left hand and continued writing.

"No one, just my great-aunt."

"What's her name?" she asked curiously.

He looked up at her, "Andromeda - why does it matter?"

"Why are you drawing pictures of your great-aunt?"

He didn't respond for a second, but finally turned to her,

"The people in my family don't get enough recognition for the things they've done - except for the things that got the disowned in the first place."

Her eyebrows met and she scowled.

"So... you're writing their achievements and drawing them?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

She sat opposite him, and said randomly, pointing to his nose, "I like your face!"

He keant away from her pointing finger instinctively, just as Rose sat next to him, Alex moved her finger to point at her instead when the brunette groaned with recognition at her.

"And I like your face!"

Alex blew up her cheeks and played with her features.

Rose's eyes widened and she looked at Scorpius expectantly, Alex continued talking.

"-I don't like my eyebrows... or my eyes. Lots of people like my eyes, though. People hate my hair, because they think I never brush it, but I do-"

This continued until Rose asked her why she was there.

"No one wants to be friends with me, and it's a shame. I'm really a nice person, honest. I guess people don't like my habit of talking excessively when people aren't listeni- I'm going to shut up now."

"What's your name?" Scorpius asked her.

"Alexstraza Annabeth Dawn Luna Soliel Kindle."

"What's your real name?" interjected Rose.

Alexstraza Dawn Kindle..."

Scorpius frowned, "Alexstraza isn't a name..."

"It is if you're a gamer," cut Alex rather harshly over him.

Scorpius pretended to know what that is, nodding.

Rose smiled falsely, "So, how was your all-night reading."

"I feel like you're using sarcasm-"

"What was your first clue?"

Alex shot daggers at Rose, "Why you gotta be so rude?"

"So, judging by the fact that you play video games, make music references from five years ago and the state of your clothes, I'm guessing you're muggle-born."

"What does the state of my clothes have to do with this?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "You're clearly not aware of the fact that your tie is supposed to be tucked into the vest, not hanging loose around your neck."

Scorpius sat back quietly, viewing the show in front of him, still not entirely sure who he should be rooting for.

"Oh, I bet you're a nice little Pure-Blood, marching around like you own the place!"

Scorpius coughed, "You two clearly know each other, yet Alex didn't _know_ you?"

"Why should I?" Alex spat, "She's..."

"The daughter of war heroes, the niece of the Minister of Magic and the granddaughter of Muggles," Rose finished.

Alex was left so speechless, that she became frustrated and stomped off to, presumably, the dormitory.

"God. For a book worm, she should stop being so ignorant," Rose said.

"Yeah, thought you were a bit of a git," Scorpius reasoned.

"I was?"

He nodded, "Kinda, you did insult her clothes."

"I was pointing out the obvious."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: Alex is actually one of my friends' (Dawn's Chilling in the TARDIS) OCs that she uses for a few of her stories. She writes mainly Five Night's at Freddy's and Sonic fanfictions, so if you're into that sort of stuff, go ahead and check out her stories._**


End file.
